Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck
Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck is the main protagonist of the 2005 Disney animated film of the same name. He is voiced by Zach Braff. Development Chicken Little was originally written as a female character, to have been voiced by Holly Hunter, though plans shifted when executives asked for more of a father-son dynamic in the film. Background Physical Description Chicken Little has white feather and a red rooster comb. He wears a green and white striped T-shirt, green glasses, and brown shorts. Personality He is smart indeed. But Chicken Little always worried everything sometimes and try to get a lot of attention to everybody to proof that the sky is falling. Appearances ''Chicken Little After Chicken Little sees a hexagon-shaped object with an image of the sky fall from the sky he believes that the sky itself is falling and tries to warn the town but in doing so he throws the town into a panic that causes him to be accused of being insane. An outcast ever since and the target of bullies, Chicken Little and his small circle of friends have since been trying to figure a way for him to change his image. Chicken Little sees an opportunity and tries signing up for the school baseball team, like his father was years ago. Chicken Little ends up winning the game and is seen as popular again, but another incident with a hexagonal object and other signs of alien activity begins to unravel things. A lot happens in Chicken Little's small neighborhood as he tries to figure out the truth behind the falling piece. Video Game Appearances Kingdom Hearts II Chicken Little is a Summon that appears in ''Kingdom Hearts II. He is obtained by talking to Merlin after visiting The Land of Dragons and Beast's Castle (or Olympus Coliseum if Sora skipped either of the aforementioned worlds). To summon him, Sora uses the Baseball Charm he receives from Merlin. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to Hollow Bastion they reunite with old friends and Sora's magic instructor Merlin who re-teaches Sora some magic attacks, he then gives Sora a special baseball charm to help him along his journey. The charm summons Chicken Little who teams up with Sora and throws baseballs at enemies to stun them. Chicken Little also has a limit called FPS (First Person Shooter) Mode which allows Sora to shoot firecrackers or baseballs at enemies through a scope in a first person shooter style. Disney Parks Chicken Little has not been seen in the US parks for a few years except for special events such as the Easter parade. Your best bet to meet him is at Disneyland Paris; however, even there he is a rare character. Trivia *Chicken Little's inclusion in Kingdom Hearts II has been seen as a way to promote his titular film in Japan, as the film was not yet released in Japan at the time of the game's Japanese release. *Chicken Little, as the former part of his name would suggest, was originally going to be a girl. The initial idea was for her to be voiced by Holly Hunter and Hunter reportedly recorded her lines for the part but sadly, due to the producer's belief that the film wouldn't attract little boys if the title character was female, they made Chicken Little a boy. *Chicken Little bears some resemblance to Honker Muddlefoot from the show Darkwing Duck. *In the Japanese versions of the movie and Kingdom Hearts II, Chicken Little is voiced by a grown woman rather than a man. * Chicken Little makes a small cameo appearance in Big Hero 6. He is seen in the sliding pictures of San Fransokyo tower. Gallery CLU.jpg|Someone forgot their pants. chickenlittle372.jpg|Ace and Abby's 1st kiss 2896128529 f097745297 z.jpg|Chicken Little with Abby at the Walt Disney Studios Park ChickenLittlekh.jpg|Chicken Little and Sora in Kingdom Hearts II Chicken-Little-12.jpg|Scared Chicken Little __kgrhqn__p8e63zwhd_sbo2spujuy___60_12.jpg chicken little.png|Chicken Little Vinylmation WDW - Pin Trading University - Disney's Pin Celebration 2008 - Early Registration Pin - Chicken Little.jpeg The end is near.jpeg|Promotional Poster the Movie Baseball_Charm_KHII.png|The Baseball Charm used to summon Chicken Little. chickenlittleautograph.jpg|Chicken Little's signature. Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6110.jpg Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-5985.jpg Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-4185.jpg Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-5827.jpg Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6064.jpg Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-5582.jpg chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-4046.jpg chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-4052.jpg chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-4089.jpg chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-1702.jpg chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-1714.jpg chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-1772.jpg es:Chicken Little (personaje) Category:Chicken Little characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Birds Category:Disney characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in video games Category:Kids Category:Lovers Category:Baseball players Category:Chickens Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Athletes Category:Summons Category:Animated characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Pre-teens